


Mornings With You

by Roostertease_it



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's relaxing one lazy morning with his boyfriend and his mind starts to drift to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly not the first time I've written porn but it's the first time I've posted it!. same goes with Haikyuu fanfics, I've written a bit but this is the first I'm gonna post!, enjoy.

Oikawa lay on the double bed. It was early, maybe half nine, his head was resting on his best friends thigh. The morning sunlight left a warm square across his bare legs and the soft white sheets. A gentle breeze made the trees outside rustle and the curtain flutter. He could hear birds in the distance, singing their songs contently, yeah, he liked that, that’s how he felt right now, content. With his boyfriend’s slow breathing, the crinkle of each page as he read and his strong hand stroking his hair. He took a deep breath and let it out, then brought his boyfriend’s hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

“I love you Iwa-chan” He said, nuzzling into his hand.

“I love you too, trashy-kawa” Then he laughed. Oikawa loved it when he laughed, it made him feel warm inside, his laugh felt like home.

“Iwaaa-chaan” he whined with a hidden smirk on his face, the insults didn’t really bother him anymore because he knew he was saying I love you with every one.

Oikawa licked Iwaizumi’s palm. “What are you up to?, I’m reading”

“I know” He looked up at him. He was wearing black reading glasses and his hair was still a little damp from the shower. 

Oikawa put one of Iwa’s fingers into his mouth and slowly sucked on it. “Oikawa don’t” Iwaizumi said, but he didn’t try to move his hand away. Oikawa let his hand go and turned over. He edged down Iwa’s boxers, Iwa didn’t even look at him. Oikawa grinned, pulling his boxers completely off. He took Iwa’s flaccid dick into his mouth and got to work. He was great at blow-jobs, he could tell by how worked up Iwa got from it, maybe it was just that he knew all Iwa’s sensitive spots but Oikawa liked to think that it was just his skill that made him feel so good. He felt it start to harden in his mouth and Iwa start to rock his hips into his mouth.

“Dammit Oikawa” Iwaizumi said, he slammed his book down he pulled him up and pushed him down on the bed. “Why are you so good at that?” he took off Oikawa’s boxers and threw them aside. He hooked Oikawa’s legs over his shoulder and turned his attention to his hole, which he licked slowly, teasing, opening him up. Oikawa felt really good, he was squirming at each lap, then Iwa laid him down and retrieved their bedside lube and slathered it on his fingers, he put two in first and Oikawa gasped at the feeling, his fingers dug into the sheets.

“Relax” Iwa breathed into his ear “This isn’t your first rodeo” despite the words he was always gentle, unless Oikawa requested otherwise.

Iwa stroked him until he was ready then he got a condom and rolled it on. “I wanna put it in” Oikawa said “Lie down” Iwa complied and Oikawa climbed onto him. He grabbed iwa’s dick and lined it up with his hole before lowering himself down slowly.He felt Iwa’s warmth fill him up inch by inch until it was all in. Iwa’s hands were comforting on his waist, his thumbs rubbing in circles. He sat there awhile, getting used to it again.

Oikawa looked at Iwa then put his hands on his chest before slowly moving up and then down and relishing in the look on Iwaizumi’s face as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. He sped up, the heat on the inside was intoxicating, he shuddered and cried out as Iwa thrust upwards and hit his prostate.

“Was that your spot?” Iwa asked.

Oikawa swallowed and giggled “yeah”

“I wonder If I can hit it again” He thrust again and once again hit it.

“Cut that out” he laughed “or I’ll cum straight away”

“Would you let me keep fucking you if you came first?, you have before”

“Not if you make me cum on purpose, no”

Iwa laughed “I always make you cum on purpose”

Oikawa pouted and rolled his eyes “You know what I meant”

“Okay, okay” his thrusts slowed a little. Oikawa moved his hips, it was starting to feel really good and his fingers were twitching, Iwaizumi began to tweak Oikawa’s nipples, rubbing them and pulling at them until they hardened, he began to feel a little weak. “Iwa” He breathed.

“You feeling it?” He grunted in question.

“Y-yeah”

“Want me to do the work?”

He nodded. Iwaizumi held Oikawa with one arm around the base of his waist and repositioned them so that Oikawa was on his back. “This way I can kiss your dumb face” Iwa said “Your dumb pretty face”

Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks and held his face close, their lips met and Iwa began to move again, Oikawa opened his mouth and let their tongues intertwine relishing in the hot feeling it gave him. He loved to give himself to Iwaizumi, the only thing he loved more than putting his hands on Iwa was when Iwa put his hands on him. He loved Iwa’s hands, they were small but strong and veiny and Oikawa could stare at them for hours, but he loved the feeling of of them on his skin more, how he ran those fingers along his chest and down, down… to where it really felt good, moving up and down, he moaned. After all theses years it still made his heart sing. He remembered years ago, when they were about eighteen and after years of pining on both sides, they’d confessed and very soon after they tried to have sex, tried being the operative word as they had been too eager and things went wrong, because no matter how much they’d envisioned it, the real thing was much different. But now, though there was still passion sex was no longer a rushed act for them, they took their time and melted into the love they felt for one-another.

They weren’t embarrassed about it either, they could sit next to each other naked and not be affected, not that they didn’t get turned on by each other it was just that they didn’t have to have sex all the time, their bodies didn’t always have to be sexual.

Oikawa pulled his face back from Iwa’s. “I’m gonna cum” he breathed, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, drawing him in closer, “Fuck, fuck”

“You feel so good” Iwa whispered, his breath hot on Oikawa’s ear, “I’m gonna cum too” He linked both arms around Iwa’s head and threaded his fingers into his still-damp hair. He could feel the sensation buildin, the tension of pleasure was about to snap as he arched his back into the feeling.

“Ah, ah, ahh” Oikawa cried, his fingers scrabbling against Iwa’s back as he came, the tremors of pleasure making his whole body tighten.

“Oh god” Iwa said as followed Oikawa. He pulled out and lied next to oikawa.

“My cum is all over us” Oikawa laughed “Can we shower together?”

“Only if you wash the cum off”

Oikawa scoffed, “Of course”

Iwa smiled back. “Okay then”


End file.
